1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locks, and more particularly to an axially actuated buzzer system for a vehicle ignition lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of key actuated mechanisms are known for use in connection with ignition switch locks for vehicles. One such mechanism is actuated upon the failure of the driver to remove the ignition key from the ignition switch. Such a system energizes a buzzer circuit which is then actuated by the opening of the door on the driver side of the vehicle in the event the ignition key is left in the ignition lock.
An example of an ignition lock key actuated buzzer system is illustrated in the Jacobi U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,161. As there shown, a pivoting lever is mounted in the side wall of the lock sleeve and is pivotable radially outward from the sleeve to energize a buzzer circuit when a straight edge of the ignition key is inserted into the key slot of the cylinder. The Jacobi actuator, although adequate for its intended purpose, is limited in its applicability to modern vehicles due to space limitations in the steering column, requiring a more compact design.
Other actuator systems which rely on radial motion of the actuator upon engagement of a side portion of the key are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,902,341 issued to Peitsmeier on Sep. 2, 1975; 3,748,877 issued to Wolter on Jul. 31, 1973; and 2,063,088 issued to FitzGerald on Dec. 8, 1936. As with Jacobi, all of the radial actuator systems require use of space outside the periphery of the lock sleeve in order to utilize the actuator system.
An axially actuated lock system is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,605 issued to Garza on Apr. 8, 1980. In the Garza patent, the cylinder is axially movable to engage the actuator upon insertion of a mated key in the key slot. The actuator is dependent upon controlled axial motion of the cylinder. While Garza discloses a design which does not extend the radial periphery of the lock system, as required of earlier designs, it requires a complex assembly to permit both axial and rotational movement of the lock cylinder.